No Champion On The Mountain
by Generic Over Lord
Summary: Her name was Hilda, the Champion of Unova. However, that was two years ago as a girl, Rosa, did the exact same deed by becoming the new Champion. Nowadays, the name "Hilda" became nothing but a fairy tale of the past and no news about anything she ever did can even be found. (Full Summary Inside)


**No Champion on the Mountain**

* * *

Summary: Her name was Hilda, the Champion of Unova. However, that was two years ago as a girl, Rosa, did the exact same deed by becoming the new Champion. Nowadays, the name "Hilda" became nothing but a fairy tale of the past and no news about anything she ever did can even be found. So when the new Champion learned about her predecessor being missing and given a request to actually help find her, Rosa did the logical thing and accepted her new task. Yet, there are questions that still linger: Where is Hilda? Is she alright? What happened to her? ... Is she even alive? Rosa and Hilda's friends need an answer.

Anon: I felt the need to do this. I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"You're our only hope"_

Rosa stared intently at the clock on her bedroom wall. The same rhythm of each tick and tock of the second hand kept reminding her about last week. On that Friday, ominous information had been given to her, from N, no less. It took him an hour to explain a long exposition about the champion before her, Hilda. Hilda had been missing for 2 years and nobody's been putting out efforts to publicize it. Honestly, Rosa though she was camped out on a mountain like Red, over in the Kanto region, Japan. But everyone knew wherever he was and numerous fan sites would post sightings of him... Daily. When it came to fans, Red drowned in them... And Hilda only had a handful, Rosa -herself- was one. So for those two years, Rosa had no idea that her personal Hero had even went missing... Not until N addressed it last week...

_It was on a Friday morning when she went to the Nimbasa amusement park for a rendezvous with N. It was an odd request considering that he wasn't the type of guy to be on the spotlight, nonetheless in a big, populated city. Throughout that short walk to the Ferris wheel she kept that thought in mind; N must've had a heavy subject to discuss with her, and it was a bit nerve wracking. He greeted her with the common, "Good Morning" hello yet with a sign of sorrow behind the last syllable. N chauffers her to the Ferris wheel gondola as they both sat down at the same time. Without a single heartbeat, the Ferris wheel resumed its gentle rotation. However, it took an awkward moment of silence before the two could even crack a sigh. Rosa was the first one to speak, "You must have had a reason to invite me here, N..." Her sentence ended with her staring at him with a stern, somewhat timid glare. He looked at her for a few seconds, one, two, three, four, five, "Congratulations, Champion Rosa." That immediately stumped the girl right in front of him, "Thanks, N..." Of course he was being nice about her new title, yet even a fool would've known that someone such as N wouldn't do complicated appreciations without a logical reasoning for it; this compliment was an introduction of some sort, and Rosa's hunch was right, "You obviously know I'm not here for that."_

_"Likewise." Rosa leaned back, waiting for the next thing he was going to say, "I'm here to talk about the previous Champion from two years ago, Hilda. I'm sure you knew her- or at least knew about her existence." She followed with a nod, "What about her?" She leaned even further back. N took a deep breath, like he was preparing for a long monologue, "I want you to give me your full attention, please. I have to talk about her. And before you ask why this concerns you, I brought you here to tell you that I need your help. As the current champion, you've basically taken her place. I'm sure it's common sense to know who your predecessors are and where they're at, right?" Rosa pasted on a facial expression of utter confusion, "I am absolutely lost right here. Of course I think so too;Hilda's my personal hero and I'd definitely like to meet her... Seriously, N, can you clear that up a bit, please?" N sighed. He wasn't good at conversational situations like this, "Please help me find her._"

Rosa continued to stare at that wall clock as she finished remembering what happened that Friday. She had to admit that a small part of her felt a bit ashamed of herself. She wasn't even trying to get up and help find them find Hilda or anything productive in general since last week for that matter... Honestly, she had her own reason: She didn't need help. Her help would be useless, anyways. And even if she did try to help, Hilda's location hasn't been pinpointed for about 2 years after defeating Alder. What could she possibly do? "Yeah... What can I even do... Hmm..." Scratching her head, she closed her eyes and tried to think, "What did N say again? He said I was something and that's why he personally asked me..." She began to recollect what he said;

_"Help me find her... I haven't seen her for years, Rosa... She saved Unova... Why did everyone forget about her... Cheren, Bianca, and Hilbert and I have been searching for her everyday, Rosa... We'd like your help... You've been everywhere in this region... You have Zekrom and she has Reshiram, Rosa, you're our best hope... Please..._"

"Hm... Now I remember... I'm their 'Best Hope'..." Rosa opened her eyes to stare at the clock again, "...Best hope, huh?" She bit her lip, "What do you think, Hope?" She took out a Pokeball and pressed it against her forehead, "I'm sure you heard N's request. After all, he was your previous trainer." The ball shook for a bit; the pokemon inside nodded, and inside that Pokeball was none other than Zekrom itself. It seemed to understand Rosa's woes and was just as confused as she was about N's heavy task. It looked at her through the red half of the ball, red eyes shining through the reflection. A pause passed by before Rosa sighed, "I think I'm not the right person to ask for if you wanna search team member." She plopped down on her bed, "Yet I'm sure I can at least try to do something. Even if I don't know what the hell I need to do or where to start..." Another pause, "...but the more that I think about it... This is Hilda we're talking about... Not some Youngster. She saved Unova..." She took another really long deep breath. Her conscience wracked her mind with all the pitiful thoughts of how cruel and ungrateful people can be, "Guess I'm one of the only few who actually give a damn about the Hero of Unova..." Another pause lasting a few seconds strolls by. One, two, three, I'l four... Five, "I'll do it." She sat up and laced up her shoes, "Besides, I need to do something with my life again, I don't wanna hole myself up in a mountain for years to come over wasting it." Rosa stood up, "Hopefully that didn't happen to Hilda. If it did, that must be some discrete Mountain... Haha" A chuckle. She took her bag and gear before dashing out of the front door, slamming every other one behind her, "Better start early. I don't wanna leave Hilda waiting..." She smiled for a split second, "... Or leave her dead or dying..." Just that thought contorted her grin into a fearful pucker, making her uncomfortable...

"... Hopefully she ain't a cadaver before we even find her..."

* * *

Anon: Please tell me if it's okay. This is the first fanfic I've ever published, so I'm bound to have some errors. If I have to, I'll fix it!


End file.
